


Accidental Occurrences

by sadiell



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiell/pseuds/sadiell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Erik Lenhsherr drunkenly breaks into Charles Xavier's apartment one night, the two soon become very close. (Young cherik, human au, modern au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Occurrences

It was 7:30 in the morning when Charles finally woke up. He groaned a bit as he turned over in his bed to turn off the alarm, which was when he heard a not-so-faint snoring from his apartment’s living room. Tensing, he slowly he stood up and unplugged the bedside table lamp from the wall fully intending to use it as a weapon if absolutely necessary. Running possibilities through his mind he decided it couldn’t be his sister Raven as she had moved away years before and he didn’t have any particularly close friends, definitely none close enough to have a set of keys. Keys. He couldn’t remember locking the door the night before. Quietly cursing himself he turned into the room where the snoring was coming from.  


“Who’s there?” Charles called out. The snoring ceased and a groggy male voice muttered from the sofa “Janos?”  


“No,” Charles replied raising the lamp near his shoulder.  


“Heh real funny Janos” he said with a snarky tone, “can I have a coffee I have a terrible hang-” he stopped short as he sat up, smug expression melting into one of confusion. “Who are you?”  


“I could ask you the very same question.”  


“I-” he started before putting a hand to his head, “I was drunk and I needed a place to crash and I thought this was Janos’s place and… I guess it wasn’t. Shit.” He tried to stand up, grimaced, and sat back down. Charles relaxed a bit and looked the man over. He was tall, slender, and very much shirtless which only revealed how muscular he was. And obviously very hungover. However he seemed harmless enough and Charles tended to be right about the nature of a person. Sighing, he put the lamp under his arm and walked into the bathroom to grab a bottle of pain medication. “What’s your name?” he asked as he tossed the small bottle to the man.  


“Erik.”  


“Well Erik, if you could kindly remove yourself from my apartment that would be wonderful. And put a shirt on please.”  


“Yeah,” Erik swallowed two pills and picked up his shirt from the ground, which he must have removed before falling asleep, “sorry.”  


Charles moved towards the door and opened it. Erik picked himself up, now wearing a turtleneck, and walked through the door into the hallway.  


“Oh and Janos lived down the hall before he moved last month.”  


Erik turned around, mouth open as if to reply, before the door was shut only inches from his face. He blinked a few times, trying to ignore his pounding headache and started to walk down the hallway. Behind the closed wooden door Charles sighed before spinning around and strolling back to his bedroom to place the lamp back where it belonged. Hurriedly he got ready for his genetics class, trying to not think too much about Erik.


End file.
